1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system, having a transmitter and a receiver, in which a random remote control command from a prescribed command supply of remote control commands to be transmitted is respectively transmittable in the form of a digital word characterizing the command from the sender to the receiver which is responsive to the command, in which there is provided a pulse generator in the transmitter which is adjustable via a system serving for command selection, for generating a digital word to be transmitted to the receiver, and a decoder is provided in the receiver which, on the basis of the digital word received, relays the pertinent information contained in the digital word to an element for executing the command.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A remote control system of the type generally described above is set forth in the publication "Elektronik" (1970), Vol. 11, pp. 395 and 396.
In remote control systems as are employed, for example, for the remote control of television receivers or radio receivers, the task of undertaking a change of a continuously variable adjustment parameter at the remotely-controlled device is conventional. In known remote control systems, a plus key and a minus key are provided for this purpose, with whose assistance the respective direction of the change to be undertaken can be set at the transmitter of the remote control system. The degree of change is left up to personal discretion upon the operation of the remote control system. The final adjustment of the respective adjustment element at the remotely-controlled device can be perceived at the device, but not at the transmitter of the remote control system. It would therefore be desirable to have a remote control system available which provides an adjustment value display, i.e. the display of the respective adjustment of the remotely-controlled adjustment element, at the transmission side of the remote control system.
The German published application No. 24 33 030 and the German published application No. 26 53 179 are considered as prior art in this area.